Cuando el viento llora
by 97pupi
Summary: Un juego. Varias fichas. Almas en peligro. Un romance peligroso. Una sola persona enferma de amor. Todas bajo un diorama que es producto de la magia… todo girando junto con la rueda de la fortuna que cambia el destino, pero… ¿Esta vez se cambiará? Fic destinado al reto del foro literario de Ranma .


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es única y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Así mismo, las sagas de novela visual **_**When They Cry **_**son propiedad de Ryukishi07, esta obra es sin fines de lucro. Fic destinado al reto del Foro de Ranma ½ de octubre.**

* * *

Barranco de las afueras de Nerima, Tokio, 13 de Septiembre del año 2011…

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!- Suplicaba llorando una chica de cabello corto azulado. Su llanto era un poco desgarrador, lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos y un espeso liquido carmesí brotaba de una herida en su cabeza.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡¿No me digas que ahora te haces la inocente?! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Se bufó una chica de cabellos purpura, esta denotaba mucha locura, traía una Katana en su mano derecha y en la izquierda traía una especie de aguja para inyectar con un liquido de color amarillo claro -¡Debiste de haberlo pensado antes de quitarme a mi chico!- Exclamó cambiando su semblante a una mirada psicópata, con sus ojos morados dilatados y una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Shampoo, entiende que jamás hizo esto!- Declaró un chico de trenza, sus ojos azules denotaban seria preocupación, sus ropas se encontraban en buen estado, a excepción de las manchas de sangre que tenía.

-¡No Ranma, no temas, que muy pronto el gran Oyashiro-sama le dará su lección! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-

-¡¿Ahora si le crees?!- Exclamó el chico enojado.

-¡¿Cómo no creerle si ya vi las evidencias en Hinamizawa?! ¡¿Cómo no creerle si Oyashiro-sama me dijo que asesinara a la principal causante de mis desgracias?!-

-¡S-Shampoo, Oyashiro-sama no existe, es todo un juego!- Exclamó Akane.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja, ahora me dices que no existe, cuando tú eras la primera que aseguraba su existencia!-

-¡Estaba equivocada! ¡Shampoo, por favor, cálmate y escucha! ¡No existe Oyashiro-sama, solo es un virus, un virus que se expandió inevitablemente!-

-¡MENTIRA!- Exclamó Shampoo enloquecida. Esta vez la mirada psicótica de ella se escondió en su flequillo color violeta, se mantenía cabizbaja y llorando lo que parecía ser sangre -¡Eres una maldita roba novios y una zorra mentirosa!- Exclamó una vez más sollozando dolorosamente y haciendo que este bello liquido carmesí formara un charco pequeño bajo sus pies.

-¡No le hables así Shampoo!- Sentenció Ranma tratando de tranquilizar a la chica peliazul que lloraba.

-Ranma, ¿Por qué a ella?- La chica todavía seguía cabizbaja.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Por qué ella merece toda tu atención?! ¡¿Por qué esa maldita zorra?!-

-¡No la llames así, Akane no se merece ese trato tuyo!-

-¡Shampoo escucha, lo que tú tienes es el síndrome de Hinamizawa, por esa cosa murieron Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse… por ello murieron todos!- Exclamó Akane tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja! ¡¿Y debo de creerte?! ¡Porque tú misma dijiste que tenias la maldición de Oyashiro-sama! ¡¿Y resultó que es un virus?! ¡Por favor!- Dijo Shampoo en son de burla.

-¡Todo es un juego! ¡Dos brujas nos controlan como fichas e introdujeron el virus y el mito de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, al igual que destruyeron la ciudad! ¡Tú te convertiste en una ficha de Lambdadelta mientras que Ranma y yo seguimos siendo propiedad de Bernkastel!- Trató de convencer la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja!- Una risotada fuerte por parte de Shampoo resonó en el barranco.

-¡Debes de creerme, Lambdadelta y Bernkastel si existen!-

-¡Shampoo, por favor créele a ella, yo también sé de la existencia de Lambdadelta y Bernkastel!- Exclamó Ranma desesperado.

-Es malo mentir, cariño- Mencionó la chica de pelos purpura con un tono de voz demasiado tétrico.

-¡Así como también es malo decirle a una chica que es una zorra quita novios y mentirosa!- Exclamó Akane calmando un poco sus lagrimas.

-¡Contigo no hablo perra!-

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué rayos haces Akane?!- Reclamó Ranma furioso.

-¡Si no le provoco la locura a tiempo, es posible que ella nos mates primero!-

-¡¿Akane, quieres morir?! ¡No funcionará, nos matará primero!-

-¡Lo hago para que tú te salves!-

-¿Q-que?- Murmuró el joven, sintiéndose nervioso y con su cara enrojecida.

-¡Mi destino es morir, no el tuyo!-

-¡N-no…! ¡Akane, no lo hagas!-

-¡Vamos, o, que, ¿Te acobardaste Shampoo?!-

-¡Eso jamás!-

En este momento la joven china empezó a atacarla, abatiendo con la aguja para inyectar. La peliazul esquivó por completo este ataque, y de inmediato golpeó a su contrincante en el estomago. Shampoo no se dejó vencer así que desenfundó su Katana y empezó a deslizarla ágilmente y a atacar a la joven para cercenarle la cabeza. Akane esquivaba rápidamente, algunos cortes pequeños aparecieron en sus brazos y piernas, debido a los ataques que Shampoo daba contra ella. En uno de los ataques, Shampoo perdió el control y falló, ocasionando que se le resbalara la Katana de sus manos. Entonces, la joven de cabellos purpura se valió de la jeringa y empezó a apuntar al brazo derecho de Akane.

El chico de trenza solo podía mirar atónito la escena. Le costaba creer que una chica como Akane, con deseos de no morir más, estuviera arriesgando su vida para cambiar el destino… arriesgando su vida por él. Si esa joven moría, el no lo soportaría. Desde que ella llegó a la escuela, el no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. Si, lo aceptaba, se había enamorado, había pasado lo que él pensó que no pasaría. Y es por ello que quería hacer algo, quería detener este juego en el que la vida de él y de ella estaba en peligro. No quería perder a Akane, así como perdió a Mousse, a Ukyo, a Ryoga y a los demás… pero algo le decía que no interviniera, que lo hiciera cuando él lo considerara prudente, pues algo cambiaría el destino, y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir observando la pelea entre las dos chicas.

Akane esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de Shampoo, quien tenía la jeringa en su mano izquierda, tratando de inyectar ese líquido amarillento a la joven Tendo. Patadas, golpes y demás conformaban esta danza que ambas protagonizaban. La vida de Akane estaba en peligro, y ella, consciente de ello, arrojó un poco lejos a la chica de cabellos purpura, causando que la ultima rodara por el suelo, llenándose de polvo y heridas pequeñas. De pronto, la chica empezó a llorar, y Akane, pensó que sería el fin de esa maldición que tenía.

-¡¿Te rendiste tan fácilmente, Shampoo?!- Preguntó Akane, esperanzada de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, ya que su contrincante se encontraba llorando.

De pronto, se escucharon unas risas, que iban aumentado de volumen, hasta escuchárselas estridentes y tenebrosas. La joven Shampoo se encontraba en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas, causando una sensación de miedo a Ranma, y una de desilusión a Akane. -¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, nunca lo hago!

-¡No dejaré que me mates a mí!-

-¡Jajajajajaja, ¿Asi como maté a Ryoga, a Ukyo, a Mousse y a los demás?!-

Ante esta declaración, los jóvenes se quedaron atónitos y Ranma solo pudo caer de rodillas, sin creerlo, con una mirada perdida y su rostro pálido. No podía creerlo, esa chica que parecía ser inocente, había sido una asesina… ¡Había asesinado a sus amigos!

-¿Qué?- Murmuró Akane con sorpresa. Nunca esperó que Shampoo fuera la ficha clave de Lambdadelta.

-Yo maté a Ukyo, ella osaba a interferir en mis planes de separarte de Ranma, así que después de una fuerte discusión, la acuchillé, Jajajajajaja- Soltó la joven china, burlándose.

**-¡¿Qué crees que piensas?!- Exclamó una joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, escandalizada por lo que había oído de su "amiga"**

**-Por favor, yo sé que no te simpatiza Akane por la forma en cómo se lleva con Ryoga-**

**Era verdad, a Ukyo no le agradaba que Ryoga le hiciera mucho caso a Akane. Parecían una pareja, tanto que la gente cuando los veía juntos, les decían que harían una buena pareja. Y, ¿Qué hacía ella? ¡Se aguantaba! ¡Se tragaba su orgullo y todo su amor para soportar verlos juntos! Todo por el bien de su amistad, lo hacía por sus "Hermanos". Si, ella los consideraba como hermanos, y a Ryoga, como más que un amigo, pero prefería dejar que el escogiera a quien quisiera a atarlo de por vida con ella.**

**- Pero… prefiero que él la escogiera a que yo lo obligue a estar conmigo-**

**-Jajaja, no me hagas reír-**

**-No es broma, Shampoo-**

**-Y pensar que te iba a ayudar con Ryoga a cambio de que me apoyaras para deshacerme de Akane- Esta pregunta paralizó a la joven castaña.**

**-Y… ¿en qué sentido?-**

**-Pensaba en dos maneras de destruirla, la primera es convencer a todos de que ella es una asesina, tú sabes, matando a personas e impregnando sus huellas digitales en los cadáveres para que todo el pueblo conozca su "verdadera naturaleza", y con eso, el consejo del pueblo la corra de aquí-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Y la segunda?- Preguntó Ukyo un poco alarmada.**

**- La segunda alternativa es matarla-**

**-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-**

**-¡Solo protejo lo que me pertenece!- Respondió Shampoo alzando la voz.**

**-¡Ni creas que te ayudaré, y te lo advierto, si llegas a hacerle daño a Akane, ni yo, ni Ryoga, ni Mousse, y ni siquiera Ranma te lo perdonaremos!-**

**-¡¿Me estás amenazando?!-**

**-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo-**

**En ese momento, la joven cocinera no supo ni cómo y cuándo, pero la joven china se abalanzó contra ella para atacarla. Ukyo forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando puedo, vio el rostro de la atacante. Esto la desconcertó bastante, ya que jamás había visto a Shampoo de esa manera. Observó su rostro, conformado por una cara psicótica, los ojos desorbitados y con las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro rojo de la ira, el cabello revuelto de la pelea, y, lo que más le inquieto… ver que lloraba sangre.**

**-Sh-Shampoo…-**

**-Estás… muerta… Kuonji…-**

**Y acto seguido, Shampoo agarró un cuchillo y lo clavó en el estomago de su víctima, su amiga. Ukyo abrió demasiado sus ojos debido al dolor que brotaba de su cuerpo. El rio de color carmesí brotaba de aquella herida, empapando a Shampoo y al suelo.**

**-Sh-Shampoo… e-eres… una… maldita… br-bruja…- Murmuraba Ukyo con dolor, acostada en el suelo, donde rápidamente su sangre había abarcado una gran parte.**

**-Que bien, porque aún no has visto todo-**

**La joven china no esperó más, y empezó a descuartizar a su amiga, causándole un gran dolor. La sangre emanaba más rápido, y los gritos de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis se dejaban escuchar por todo el recinto. Después de que Shampoo terminó con los dedos de Ukyo, le cortó la cabeza, terminando por fin, con la que había sido su amiga, según la joven china, una de sus "enemigos".**

-Por eso… por eso…- Murmuró Akane.

-Si, por eso en el periódico aparecía el cadáver desecho Jajajajajaja-

-N-no, no puede ser- Murmuró Ranma preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con Ryoga?-

-A Ryoga… jajajaja, ese tonto sabía que me estaba interponiendo entre ustedes dos, sabía todos mis planes para hacer que Akane desapareciera, el me había espiado una tarde, y de repente… lo caché con las manos en la masa-

**-¡¿No sabes que es malo espiar a las personas?!- Exclamó Shampoo.**

**-Shampoo…-**

**-¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡Imagina que nada pasó, como si no viste nada y sal de mi casa!- Amenazó la chica de pelo purpura, dándose la vuelta, creyendo que el joven de la bandana se fue.**

**-No-**

**Silencio… **

**Un silencio demasiado perturbador se instaló en la sala, la chica seguía de espaldas, pero Ryoga pudo notar el estremecimiento de rabia que se instaló en el cuerpo de ella, así como pudo notar un líquido carmesí escurrir por su cabeza…**

**-¿Qué… dices?- Preguntó Shampoo, usando un tono de voz macabro, un tono que Ryoga jamás había escuchado en ella.**

**-Escucha, tu lo que tienes es una obsesión, no sientes amor por Ranma, pero él… él, en cambio sí ama a Akane, tu no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo-**

**-¡CALLATE!- **

**El grito fue tan aterrador que Ryoga empezó a buscar una salida para escapar si la cosa se ponía peor. Él siempre supo que a Shampoo le gustaba Ranma, y siempre supo la historia entre ellos dos. Que Ranma no le hacía caso, o que Ranma se hartaba de sus constantes acosos, pero… jamás pensó que ella se obsesionara desea forma con el chico de trenza. Por primera vez pudo observar la faceta psicótica de Shampoo: la cara desencajada, los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, una mueca de enfado que seguramente sería la normal si no fuera porque parecía tener una pizca de locura. Sus pelos, ya revueltos del coraje, y esos ojos tan dulces anteriormente, llenos de rencor, enojo e instintos asesinos.**

**-Sh-Shampoo…-**

**-¡Ni tú ni nadie más interferirá en mis planes!-**

**-No, yo si lo haré-**

**-¡Si te atreves, te irá mal!**

**-¡No me importa, no dejaré que le hagas la vida imposible a Akane, o que trates de matarla!-**

**-¡Asi como maté a Ukyo, ¿No?!-**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos…?!-**

**Pero antes de que el lograra terminar de articular su pregunta, Shampoo se le abalanzó y empezó a atacarlo. Ryoga solo gritaba y trataba de esquivar las manos de la chica. La verdad, a él jamás le gustó pelear con chicas, y jamás lo haría. **

**Shampoo empezaba a desesperarse, por más que lo intentaba, Ryoga no se mantenía quieto. Entonces, sacó una pequeña navaja de su pantalón y se la clavó al joven de bandana en la pierna. Ryoga soltó un quejido, y enseguida se agarró la parte afectada, dejando de forcejear. Shampoo fue por una Katana, la más larga que tenía. **

**-Sh-Shampoo… mataste a… Uk-Ukyo… pero…-**

**-¿Qué porque lo hice? Por estar de metiche- Contestó la joven con una sonrisa macabra, producto del olor de la sangre, de aquel líquido espeso que despertaba sus instintos asesinos.**

**-¡Tu sabias que yo la amaba! ¡Que le iba a declarar mi amor!- **

**-Sí, se que la amabas, pero…- Murmuró mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su víctima.**

**-E-espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

**Cuando Shampoo se acercó a él, se inclinó, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió -¿Acaso, Ranma me ha dicho que me ama?- El chico respondió con la cabeza que no, asustado -¡No!- Exclamó Shampoo causándole una herida en su brazo al joven Hibiki. Ryoga empezaba a sufrir, y eso se notó en su mueca.**

**-¿Acaso, Ranma me ha dicho que me veo hermosa?- Una vez más, él respondió negativamente con la cabeza -¡No!- Otra herida, esta vez en el otro brazo.**

**-¿Acaso, Ranma me ha dado pequeños detallitos?- Nuevamente, la respuesta fue negativa -¡No!- Y ahora, la herida fue causada en el pie derecho -¡Ups, se me paso la mano, o quise decir, el pie!-**

**Ryoga se mantenía en el suelo, quejándose, llorando y gritando de dolor, dejando que la sangre se escurriera en el suelo, y causándole a Shampoo una sonrisa bastante más macabra que las anteriores, además, pudo notar algo que le pareció ilógico, ¿era su imaginación, o acaso...? ¡¿Shampoo lloraba sangre?!**

**-¡Yo solo quiero a Ranma para mí! ¡Y nadie me detendrá! ¡Mataré a Akane! ¡Nadie me detendrá!- **

**Shampoo empezó a acuchillar al joven de la bandana, botando sangre, y destripándolo, disfrutando del dolor de él, disfrutando del olor de la sangre, disfrutando de la sensación de asesino, disfrutando de la textura del cadáver ya inerte... disfrutando de su victoria, disfrutando de la próxima muerte. La mueca de Ryoga estaba llena de dolor, y cuando ella lo mató, la cara del chico perdió color, y sus ojos tenían una expresión perdida. Después del homicidio, Shampoo empacó el cuerpo de Ryoga, y lo mandó juntó con una carta dirigida a Akane, advirtiéndole que si alguien va a defenderla, ella los mataría.**

-¡Fuiste tú!- Exclamó Akane, recordando el incidente con ese paquete.

-Jajajajajajaja, si, fui yo- Admitió Shampoo.

-¡¿Y qué pasó con Mousse y los demás?! ¡¿También los mataste?!-

-Jajajajajajajaja, Akane, obvio que los maté, Jajajajajajajajajaja-

-¡¿Cómo mataste a Mousse?!-

-El muy tonto se dejó engañar por mí, y lo único que hice fue inyectarle la dosis que Oyashiro-sama preparó más fuerte, causando que el muriera al instante, rascándose el cuello y pidiéndole al gran Oyashiro-sama perdón-

-¡¿Y qué pasó con todos los demás?!-

-¡Los maté porque querían interponerse, además, Oyashiro-sama me dio la razón!-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Shampoo?!- Exclamó Ranma, derramando lágrimas amargamente.

-Pero… ya no importa... ya no importa eso- Murmuró Akane con un tono de voz más serio... tanto que no parecía el de ella.

-¡¿A qué te refieres, maldita zorra?!-

-¡Me refiero a que ya no te tengo miedo!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡No me dejaré vencer, lo haré por todos los que murieron! ¡Este juego lo tengo que ganar!-

-¡¿Quieres seguir luchando?! ¡Bien! ¡Porque no tendré piedad de ti!-

-¡No necesito tu piedad! ¡Se que el destino puede cambiar, sé que lo lograré, sé que todos los que murieron lo hicieron por mi causa, y les agradezco! ¡Sé que Ranma haría lo mismo por los demás! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ya no!- Akane cambió su tono de voz al normal que tenía y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Pues que empiece la lucha!-

Shampoo atacó con la Katana, la cual había agarrado del lugar donde estaba. Akane esquivó ese ataque, y contraatacó con una barrida, ocasionando que Shampoo resbalara. Akane aprovechó que Shampoo estaba en el suelo para golpearla, pero la joven china fue más astuta, ya que en cuestión de segundos se levantó y golpeó con el puño derecho el estomago de su rival. La chica Tendo se agarró fuertemente el estomago y se hincó del dolor. Shampoo iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para inyectarle el virus, pero su rival hizo todo lo posible por evitar eso, la esquivó y luego atacó con una patada, haciendo que Shampoo se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo.

-Tengo una rival muy fuerte- Murmuró Shampoo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Una rival que no se intimida por alguien como tú-

-¡Malditaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó Shampoo volviendo a embestir para inyectar el virus.

Akane esquivaba ágilmente las embestidas, y al notar que iba bien, sus pensamientos dedujeron el cambio del destino. Al parecer, Bernkastel estaba poniendo de su parte para ganar el juego, aunque solo sean intereses personales. Todo esto se retenía en sus pensamientos, pero ocasionó que se desconcentrará y perdiera el equilibro, cayendo al suelo.

-Jajajajaja, ahora, elige ¡Katana o Virus!- Exclamó Shampoo.

-¡El destinó va a cambiar!-

-Está bien… ¡Que sean las dos! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!- Iba a realizar su ataque cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo impidió.

-¡Ranma!- Exclamó Akane sorprendida.

-¡¿Ranma?!- Preguntó Shampoo demasiado confundida.

-¡No dejaré que la mates!-

Shampoo empezó a forcejear contra el chico para que la soltase -Ranma… amor… déjame… matarla… se lo…. merece-

-¡Akane, huye!-

-¡No Ranma, no hagas nada!-

-¡Tonta, corre, aléjate de aquí! ¡Tu destino es vivir, el mío es morir!-

-¡Ranma, no, por favor, no lo hagas!- Lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos, dejando ver todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-¡Akane, hazlo por mí!-

-¡No lo haré, te amo demasiado, y no te abandonaré!-

-¡Ya me harteeeeeeeee!- Exclamó Shampoo irritada.

Un sonido de algo siendo enterrado.

El viento soplando fuertemente.

Un líquido carmesí saliendo.

Dos almas contemplando la muerte de una tercera.

Un juego que se va derrumbando.

El corazón de ambas almas roto.

Y varias lágrimas saliendo de los ojos.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o!- Se escuchó gritar a una joven de pelo azul.

En el suelo, se encuentra el que pronto sería el cadáver de un apuesto muchacho llamado Ranma Saotome, rodeado de un charco de sangre que salía a borbotones de una herida en el abdomen, muy profunda –Te… amo… Akane- Y fueron las últimas palabras dichas por él, que desgraciadamente, no estaban dirigidas a la asesina.

-Ranma… no…-

-N-no… ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Esto… esto…!-

-Murió… por mi… no tenía que ser así-

-¡Es tu culpa!-

Otra vez, el sonido de algo enterrándose se escucha.

El viento sopla más fuerte.

Un alma es testigo de cómo la otra cae.

Inerte, se encuentra el cuerpo de la joven Tendo, fría, pálida, y con la cabeza separada del cuerpo. El charco de sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, y la Katana utilizada para las dos muertes estaba a su lado.

-La mate… ¡la mate…!- Exclamó Shampoo feliz, pero luego, observó al cuerpo de su amor, tirado, y sin alguna expresión, se acerco a él y comenzó a llorar-Pero… Ranma… Ranma… ¡Ranma… te amo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Oyashiro-sama! ¡Te he fallado! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-

Unas manos que destruyen, desgarran y torturan el cuello de la tercera y última víctima de este trágico accidente se dejan ver, dando como resultado el último charco de ese liquido de la vida, ahora, representando la muerte. Las cigarras lloran en el lugar, la luna es testigo de este trágico círculo vicioso, la sangre se mezcla para dar un espectáculo macabro que se suscitó aquí, en este preciso momento y lugar. Todo se dio… Cuando el viento llora…

…

…

…

…

_¡Esta es la señal! ¡Libérate, Libérate! ¡No seas más la __flor del infierno__! ¡No te dejes enmarañar! Esas eran las palabras de mi corazón. Pensé que ocurriría, pero no. Aunque a veces, __la rueda de la fortuna__ gira y se sale de la razón. Dicen que nadie puede escapar a ella, lo intenté… pero no resultó. Pero, ¿Qué se puede esperar? Si el __pájaro de una sola ala__ maneja al __diorama__ a su antojo y diversión. Torturando y matando, Destruyendo y ganando. Entonces, __replicar__, ¿para qué? Si la ciudad se ha cubierto del manto de la muerte. Tal vez el próximo seas tú… … ¿Te burlas? ¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Es divertido volver a renacer, teniendo que soportar las crueles muertes? Piénsalo dos veces… No creas que estás a salvo… ... … … ¡¿Ahora te doy miedo?! Se nota en tu cara Si pensaste que hay una conexión entre Akane y yo… ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE! ¡Tal vez esté en el mismo cuerpo que ella! ¡Pero yo manejo a mis fichas! Pregúntale a mi rival, ¿Verdad Lambdadelta?… ¿Mi nombre? Frederika Bernkastel Piénsalo dos veces, Akane no es la asesina…. Tal vez, tú te encuentres atrapado entre mi juego, ¡Jajaja, inservible humano! ¡Mi siguiente ficha eres tú! … … …_

* * *

Hola a todos, jeje, pues aquí tienen, terminé mi fic al fin. Es para el reto de Octubre del foro de Ranma. Si, ya sé que dirán, ¿Qué pasa? No entendí… y bueno, les explicaré brevemente. Esta idea fue sacada de dos animes que tienen relación (no son animes exactamente, son novelas visuales), los animes Higurashi no naku koro ni (Cuando las cigarras lloran) y Umineko no naku koro ni (Cuando las gaviotas lloran).

La idea es que todo lo que pasó se trata de una especie de juego, es un mundo diferente o kakera en japonés, son mundos donde pasan cosas diferentes con las personas. Los personajes son las fichas de dos brujas, Frederika Bernkastel y Lambdadelta. Es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento… y se preguntarán el porqué de que ya no me explayo… bueno, es por el simple hecho de que pasando el reto, este fic tendrá continuación (si, más sangre para después n_n).

Ok, el pequeño poema (ni tanto porque no rima, pero bueno) es una combinación de algunos estribillos de canciones utilizadas en los animes. La primera es "Flor del infierno" (Naraku no hana), la que sigue es "Rueda de la fortuna" (Unmei no wa o Wheel of fortune), la otra es Diorama, esas tres son de Eiko Shimamiya, las comparto para que las escuchen. Las que restan son "Pájaro de una sola ala" (Katayoku no tori) y "Replicare", interpretadas por Akiko Shikata (La segunda de Akiko Shikata no tiene nada que ver con los animes, pero me gustó). También les recomiendo escucharse los soundtracks de Higurashi, para que se den una idea de cómo planee las escenas.

Creo que ya me explayé un poco más, entonces… espero que les agrade la historia, si quieren déjenme un review, y cuéntenme si les dio miedo (que seguramente no), o si les gustó, alguna opinión y critica (es que la verdad esto del terror no se me da).

Saludos y Sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!

PD: Felices fiestas de Día de muertos aquí en México n_n


End file.
